Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed herein relate generally to canopy structures, including sliding-eave mount mechanisms for canopy structures.
Description of the Related Art
Collapsible canopy structures often include corner and/or side vertical support members, which together support collapsible eaves and central frame structures. The vertical support members often include a fixed mount and a sliding mount. The sliding mount is movable relative to the vertical support member to permit the collapse or deployment of the eaves and central frame structures. The sliding mount is often locked into a deployed position relative to the vertical support member by a pop-pin arrangement, which can be difficult to actuate.